Blue Princess
by Luka Kagamine
Summary: Aoki Lapis is your typical rich kid, when Mikuo Hatsune tells her something that could change her life... forever. Aoki aspires to be the next VOCALOID virtual diva/idol, yet can she make it that far?


Chapter 1

Aoki

"Aoki! There's a man here to see you." Lady Korui's voice blared from the intercom.

Aoki smiled. Men came by her house all the time to ask about her. Aoki got up from her bed and glanced in the mirror. Her two toned hair was not frizzy, her bright blue eyes sparkled and the large diamond on her headband was clean.

Aoki took her time getting downstairs. She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw him. A man was standing in her family's entrance hall. _Another suitor... same old, same old._ Aoki spiky hair was the same exact color of his eyes: Teal.

"Are you a suitor?" Aoki lifted an eyebrow.

"No."

"What is your name?" Aoki stepped closer. The guy moved towards the door.

"My name is Mikuo. And I'm here to talk to you."

"About?"

"Your family's estate. You have no more money left. You are in debt to my family, the Hatsunes."

Aoki stopped fiddling with her blue scarf and blinked in shock. How was this possible? It couldn't be. But.. her father couldn't make money from the grave, that much was true. And all her mother did was shop. Besides, how could they owe money to someone she didn't know?

Kiiroi came running downstairs.

"Liar!" Kiiroi screamed, her neon yellow hair flying. "Leave the house this instant!"

Mikuo frowned. "Aoki, I'm trying to warn you. But... fine. Don't be shocked." The young man walked out the door.

Aoki sighed. She needed a nap...

DING DONG

Aoki woke with a start. Who was that?

Aoki took the plush stairs two at a time, hoping that her visitor wouldn't leave.

Aoki opened the door and scowled.

A woman was standing by the front door.

"Who are you?" Aoki demanded.

"Who-who said that?" the woman gasped and took a step away from the door.

"Kiiroi's daughter." Aoki turned away from the woman. How could she not see me? I'm right in front of her. Aoki thought

The woman's brown eyes widended. "She has a dead daughter?Are you a spirit?"

"NO, you fool!" Aoki yelled."Are you blind?"

Her mother walked down the stairs.

"You-your house is haunted!" the lady yelled while Kiiroi opened the door for her.

"Nonsense, Ms. Aburn. I have no idea what you are talking about. Follow me to the parlor- if you please." Aburn slammed the front door so hard the glass on the door shook and ran after Kiiroi.

Aoki stared after them, feeling invisible. She could have yelled, but... what was the point? For some reason, there were a large number of fools in Tokyo that claimed Aoki was dead.

Aoki stared up at the white ceiling.

Mikuo... Aoki liked to toy with men's feelings, then throw them away and move on... but yet if Mikuo dated her.. she would keep him, she liked him that much. Yet, she knew she was never going to see him again. So, why was she wasting her time?

"AOKI! Come here." Aoki walked down to the parlor. What did Mama want from her?

Her mother was serving tea to the Hatsunes like a maid. When Miku rested her black boots on the wooden coffee table, Kiiroi didn't utter a word in protest.

"Aoki, when your father died.. he owed money to another family

"US." Miku yelled.

"And he never payed them back. So.. we are in debt. You have to work."

Aoki couldn't belive it. Was her mother playing a joke? The Lapis family was the richest in town... besides the Hatsunes.

"NO! I'm not working. You can." Aoki stamped her feet. Why did she have to work?

"Darling.. I already am."

"Aoki.. please.. work. We are going to have to move to a poorer part of town, and we need the money."

Aoki looked down at her white boots. It wasn't fair. It wasn't her or her mother's fault. It was her father's fault.

"No. I'm not working. Sorry, Mama." Her mother's face looked older,lined with grief and sadness.

"You. ." Miku hissed. "If you don't work, you and your mother will be out on the street."

Mikuo was as silent as a tree trunk.

"Honey, I got you a job. You will be working at VOCALOID Corp., the largest singigng industry in Japan."

Aoki's heart lifted. She was getting to sing for the largest company in the world. She was going to be famous.

Miku smirked and yelled" You have 3 days to move out!""Mama, they aren't getting our estate... are they?" Aoki turned to her mother.

Her mother pressed her hands to her mouth. "Miku-"

"Miss Miku." Miku sneered.

Aoki ran out of the room.


End file.
